It has been known to provide electrical heating /warming in flexible fabric articles such as clothing and blankets, including by incorporating elements of electrical heating/warming circuits directly into the fabric, by attaching elements of the electrical circuit to the fabric or to an intermediate substrate, or by inserting the electrical circuit, or elements thereof, between layers of fabric. It has also been known to provide an electrical heating/warming circuit secured between layers of fabric material, including for protection of the circuit. For example, Gross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,185 describes a heating circuit for footwear printed on a layer of a plastic, e.g., polyethylene, and covered by a layer of plastic of same material. Gross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,640 describes a heating circuit for a glove printed on MYLAR® film and covered with plastic film for electrical insulation. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,519 describes a heated diving suit formed of stretchable electrically conductive material, e.g. neoprene rubber containing conductive particles of silver or carbon, disposed between waterproof, electrically insulating, stretchable coating layers, e.g., latex, polyurethane or butyl rubber. St. Cyr U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,618 describes a medical device in which wire-heating elements are disposed between layers of cambric and heavy silk. Zhao U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,807 describes a laminated heating pad with the heater formed of folded aluminum foil with an insulating coating on each surface disposed between a layer of cotton cloth and polyethylene film.